


Ancient Winds And Mischievous Flames Don't Mix Well

by Makowo



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Devil Cookie being an annoying bitch, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, What do I tag this with, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Devil Cookie decides to pay a certain forest a visit. Wind Archer finds himself needing to deal with a bastard as he leads it out.
Relationships: Millennial Tree Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Implied), Wind Archer Cookie & Devil Cookie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Ancient Winds And Mischievous Flames Don't Mix Well

**Author's Note:**

> me: *working happily on some wips* oh boy i sure do hope nothing happens to get in the way of-  
Angel Cookie: :3 my turn as the kin shift  
me:  
me: fuck.

Branches sway far above the forest’s floor, leaves rustling as the wind brushes past. So too does a weight, no lighter than the wind yet can be barely glimpsed as he hops from limb to limb, barely sparing the forest floor a glance as he dashes through the treetops. Today, just like every day, he travels with purpose, green gaze focused on the path ahead.

_ Turn- _

Eyes gleam within a ball of darkness, gradually taking shape between the trunks of thick trees.

_ Lock on- _

Bow flicked up, still darting from one branch to another. A clear shot makes itself clear as he leaps between two oaks.

_ Draw back, and fire. _

The wispy green arrow pierces the darkness, the mindless blob of power letting out a strangled cry before being torn to shreds. His expression barely changes as he fires of several more within the same moment, watching them flit through the shadows of the forest to hit their marks before he continues on. Another site of forming enemies makes itself known within his subconscious, and so, he runs once more.

Things have been like this for as long as he can remember. Ever since power first constructed a blank form, allowing his essence to flow through it and create an appearance as he wished. He was born in the midst of a light within Darkness, bursting from the roots of the Millennial Tree with a flurry of arrows shaped by the wind behind him. His battles are not nearly as harrowing as they were then; light seeps between the leaves now, and the world bursts with life. It’s good, beautiful, but nothing like it was before the Darkness came to nest itself within His sacred roots.

Speaking of Darkness, he catches another blob of shadow forming, curling in on itself as it pulls from the Dark Sorceress’ power to become animate. He doesn’t make a sound, preparing to shoot into the clearing it's forming within and watch the dark be shredded by his power.

_ Draw back, and fi- huh? _

A pitch black pitchfork flies out from the treeline, just barely missing the sharpened wind flying down. It clears the length of the area, pinning the mindless thing to a tree. And moments later, a cookie scurries out, and  _ fuck _ , it happens to be one he holds only tension with.

Devil Cookie bounds out of the trees, unaware of Wind Archer’s presence as it skitters on all fours to the creature. “Oooh, ooh!” It giggles and coos, brushing a claw over the thing. The little thing hisses, earning another amused bout of laughter from the demon. “Aw man! Can’t believe I got one before that damned archer! Aw yeah, aw yeah!” It cheers, Flame Bat as its so creatively named its pet flying happily in place, letting out a triumphant trill as it nears their catch.

Wind Archer raises his bow slowly, pulling back the drawstring to prepare for the cookie happening to amplify the dark power of the small beast-

Only to calm as it swipes the shadow, shoving a chunk of the little thing into its mouth whilst its bat gobbles up the rest. Devil licks its lips with a forked tongue, a hearty laugh bubbling up in the sadistic being’s throat. “Damn, never had one of those! They… don’t taste good.” It judges with a disappointed sigh.

“Of course not.” The archer reveals himself, remaining unfazed by the cookie’s startled yelp. “They are nothing more than amassed shadows supplied with an ounce of dark power. Did you expect a taste to peak your interest?” 

The demon scoffs, hopping up on the pitchfork as it pulls out from the trunk, serving as a good seat for the mischievous being. “Nah, was just curious, ya know? Speaking of curious, what’s goin ‘on with you and the forest guy? Ya’ll hook up yet?”

The archer stands calmly on his perch of the tree’s branch, looking down upon the sudden intruder with quiet disdain. “What brings  _ you _ here, Devil?” Wind Archer huffs, bow poised by his side, prepared to ready an arrow if the cookie before him dares to strike. 

“Oh? You wanna hear about me?” Devil chitters, laughter sounding as though it were clawing itself out from the red and black cookie’s throat and ringing harshly through the morning’s misted air. “Ah, was just, y’know, waaaanderin’ around and happened to spot you doin’ your rounds! So I thought I’d come and visit for a lil bit!” It hops off from their perch, clawed feet sinking into rich soil below. A flash of a sharp grin and wiry tail flicking and curling make its intentions clear, though it’s not as if they weren’t already to the cookie opposite of it. 

Ah, he may as well entertain the thing. It won’t leave these woods if it lacks attention, and it’s not as if it does much harm other than stoke the flames of mischief. Still, he eyes the bat flapping its blackened wings idly by the cookie’s side, the red flames surrounding it crackling to fill the soothing silence of Wind Archer’s home. “Our meetings are scarce, but I am well aware you do not travel without purpose. So, Devil, enlighten me. What brings you to His sacred woods?” 

It chuckles under its breath, leaning against its charred floating pitchfork whilst picking at its claws. “Awwww, mistew windy incel didn’t wanna see widdle ol me?” It suppresses another giggle, wings behind its back fluttering with reigned in excitement. “But yeah, mayyyy or may not have sensed a bit of fun around here and decided to waltz in for a bit! Soooo, ya got any jellies or somethin’ I can munch on around here? I’m bored!”

He answers only with a short huff, hopping down from the trees, scarf billowing freely behind him before he lands upon the lush undergrowth without a sound. “If you crave only food, then leave. Lest you wish for me to draw my bow.” Wind begins to pick up and harden to the shape of an arrow upon the string, pressed against the intricately carved wood. He does not raise it, but it serves as a warning.

Devil Cookie is aware of the legends surrounding this being; tales of wind sharper than claws and stories of shots never missing their target. And though it is well aware that it is a demon, immortal and everlasting, it is also terribly unaware of the Wind’s power.

It decides it doesn’t wish to find out how truthful these legends are firsthand.

“Hey now, don’t gotta get so feisty!” It grabs its pitchfork and twirls, letting it spin for a full second before plunging the bottom of it down into the dirt. “Ain’t wind supposed to be, oh I dunno,  _ calm? _ ” It tsks, leaning against the pitchfork whilst its pet begins to nest between the sharp points. “C’mon, you can stand me for a lil bit, can’t ya? Do ya really wish for me to just become someone else’s problem?” It glances over, feeling a smile pull at the edges of its mouth as the legendary cookie considers its words.

“... No.” He grunts, placing his bow upon his back where it belongs. “I suppose… He would be disappointed in my lack of responsibility.” He ignores the demon’s tittering, walking forward, and then past, the cookie and its fiery pet. “Come, then. I shall lead you out.” He could simply whisk the cookie away with a bit of wind, but he doubts the devil will stay away for very long. 

“Awww, not gonna let me even stay the night? How come you guys don’t get lonely, eh?” It skips forwards, floating around the green cookie. It hovers over him, upside down grin widening upon its face. “Bet you two have a  _ lot _ of fun h-”

It reels back as its suddenly punched, the attack coming from seemingly nowhere. “Ow!” It squeals, its pet flying circles around its now fallen owner whilst letting out tiny, panicked chirps. “Ow ow ow ow ouch! What was that for, meanie?!” It huffs, slowly getting up from the ground after a bout of pained writhing. 

He merely clicks his tongue, glancing at the cookie in disdain before continuing on. “You may not speak of Him in such a manner, Devil. I am a protector of Him in more ways than one. You should know this.” 

The red cookie scowls, watching the other begin to walk off once more, scarf flared out and flowing in the light breeze brushing the branches above.  _ ‘I don’t think he likes me very much…’ _ It snorts quietly, getting up to trail behind the uptight cookie. Maybe it can break through that hardened shell, who knows! This is a fantastic opportunity, and one it doesn’t plan to waste. “Hey, wait up ya incel!” It growls, hopping up and chasing after him frantically, both cookies disappearing into the thickening mist.

_ Out, deep in the darkened corners of the sacred woodland, a mindless angel wanders for prey. _

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the fuck to name this shit but. Here ya'll go.


End file.
